Talk:Nonny/@comment-69.121.189.213-20120620225544
BubbleGuppies123 ~I Am Not A Shy Baby!~ (At school) Nonny is at a table drawing when Molly comes by. Molly: "Hi,Nonny." Nonny: "Hey,Molly." Molly: "Soooooo....what are you drawing?"(sits down next to him) Nonny: "A thing." Molly: "What thing?" Gil: "Molly,come on! Goby found a black spider in the corner. Do you wanna see it?" Molly: "Spider?! There's a spider!?" Gil: "Yeah. Are you scared of spiders?" Molly: "Yes...." Gil: "Well,okay. See ya,Molly. Se ya,shy baby." Molly: "Huh? Shy baby?" Gil: "I'm talking to YOU,Nonny! Or should I say,shy baby!" Nonny: "I'm not a shy baby." Goby:(with spider in his hands)"Hey,Molly. Hey,Gil. Hey,shy baby." Nonny: "Stop calling me that!" Gil: "Well,it's true!" Molly: "Goby! Put that spider back!" Goby: "Oh come on. Who's afraid of a little spider? It's not gonna hurt you." Molly: "Goby. Some spiders can bite you." Goby: "Well,this one doesn't bite." Molly: "How do you know?" Goby: "It doesn't look vicious to me." The spider jumped off Goby's hands and crawls away. Gil: "Hey,the spider's getting away!" Goby: "Come on,let's go get it!" The two boys swam after the spider. Nonny:(to himself)"I am not a shy baby." (Nonny's House) Mom: "Nonny,how was school?" Nonny: "Fine." Bobby(Nonny's 10-year old brother,a blue fish) comes in. Bobby: "What's up,shy baby?" Nonny: "HEY!! STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Mom: "Bobby,nuh uh. Say sorry to your little bro." Bobby: "Sorry."(swims to his room) (Next day at school) All the guppies are outside. Nonny: "Hey,Molly. What's everyone talking about?" Molly: "I don't know." The two go to the other guppies who were gathering around. They saw Molly and Nonny behind them,and they turn to them with smiles on their faces. Gil: "Oh,um,hi guys. Great day,isn't it?" Molly: "What are you guys talking about? What's the big secret?" Deema: "Oh,um,nothing. Uh...why don't you two play catch with this pink ball?" When it was time to go inside,all the guppies began to play around. Nonny and Molly were at a table. Molly: "Man,it seems as if our friends are acting suspicious today." Nonny: "Yeah they are." Molly: "I wonder why they're acting this way." Gil: "Hey,shy baby. Why don't you go play with some baby blocks?" Nonny: "Stop that! I am not a shy baby!" Goby: "Do you wanna suck on a pacifier? Go ahead,do it. I might laugh my head off if I saw it!" Deema and Oona: "Ha ha! Shy baby!" Nonny: "I want my mommy!"(swims away crying) Molly: "You guys! You should never say mean things to a friend!" Mr.Grouper: "What is going on?" Molly: "Goby,Gil,Deema,and Oona called Nonny a shy baby." Mr.Grouper: "That's terrible! Where is he now?" Molly: "In the corner,crying." Mr.Grouper: "Gil,Deema,Oona,and Goby. You four come over here!" Gil: "What now,fatass?!" Molly: "Gil,no!" Mr.Grouper cries in the corner. Gil: "Baby." Molly: "Guys,stop that. Gil,it's not nice to call Mr.Groiper a fatass. The things you say to someone like that is not true,especially when it hurts their feelings." Nonny: "Yeah. You guys oughta be ashamed of yourself. Just because I don't smile alot doesn't mean I'm a shy baby. Same thing with Mr.Grouper. Just because he's fat doesn't mean he's a fat ass." Gil,Deema,Goby and Oona all look sad. Gil: "You're right." Goby: "Yeah. We should've hurt your feelings before,Nonny." Deema: "Yeah. You're not a shy baby,Nonners..." Oona: "We like having you around,even when you hardly smile." Gil: "Yeah. We're sorry for hurting your feelings,Nonny. It's just that he could help seeing you so shy." Oona: "Yeah. It's okay to be shy." Goby: "We promise to never call you shy baby again." Nonny: "It's okay. So what if I'm timid and smart? It's just who I am." Molly: "Right. Now,can we try to cheer up Mr.Grouper? You guys made him cry like a big baby." Gil: "Yes. He's not a fat ass." Mr.Grouper: "No,I'm not. You four shouldn't call me that. Who started it?" An angry snail bursts in. Angry Snail: "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU FORGOT TO BRING BACK MY DAMN RADIO! YOU'RE SUCH AN ENORMOUS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU REALLY,ARE DICKHEAD!! YOU'RE A FATASS,FATASS,FATASS,FATASS!!!!" Mr.Grouper cries in the corner again. Molly:(to herself)"Crybaby." The end,i guess.